Deux voleurs pour le prix d'un
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS : Une soirée d'Halloween organisée,un joli collier à voler, mais est ce la seule chose qui sera volée ce soir ? Non. L'un des deux voleurs a un autre souhait. NiwaHiwa.


**Série :** DN angel

**Genre :** Yaoi, une scène que l'on va considérer comme un lime et puis ben, de la provocation. Niack !

**Couple :** Satoshi/Daisuke.

**Note des auteurs :** Ben me revoilà. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre one shot de cette série pour le moment mais qui sait. Peut être reviendrais-je faire un tour. Alors comme celle d'avant, je n'en ai pas plus appris, donc Krad est inexistant dans cette ffic, mais vais essayer de me procurer les bouquins parce qu'ils sont vraiment trop bien.  
Donc une petite idée comme ça qui me passais par la tête.

**Merci aux personnes ayant laissés une review sur l'autre OS : Blessure**

**PS :** Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Les"" Sont pour les paroles de celui qui est à l'intérieure, mais sinon, quand il y a échange entre les deux, c'est forcément dans la tête.

**Deux voleurs pour le prix d'un**

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, du magnifique bal donné en l'honneur d'halloween par le maire. Toute la ville y était conviée, de plus, il présenterait en cette soirée, la pièce unique et rare qu'ils allaient recevoir dans leur commune. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que toutes les forces de police étaient mobilisées afin de protéger ce bal, tout le monde serait soigneusement fouillé, et on ne laisserait pas entrer n'importe qui, même si c'était un bal masqué. Il fallait dire aussi que le grand voleur de cette ville, Dark, avait décidé de jouer un peu et de voler cette magnifique pièce qui n'était d'autre qu'un collier en cristal, le seul et unique existant dans la région et le pays même.

Daisuke marchait dans le couloir de son établissement, tout le monde ne parlait vraiment plus que de ça, surtout que l'école avait été réquisitionné afin de préparer quelques costumes et décors. Lui, il irait aussi vu que Riku le lui avait demandé, il serait son cavalier.  
Comment se déguiserait il ? Il ne le savait pas encore, sa mère le faisait chez eux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le souhaitait plus que tout, elle voulait faire un superbe costume pour la soirée. Mais lui savait que cette soirée serait extrêmement difficile, parce qu'il serait là.

Il soupira en tournant au coin d'un couloir, la tête toujours dans la lune, il percuta quelqu'un au passage et deux bras le rattrapèrent avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Il releva le visage à deux doigts de celui qui venait de le rattraper. Il rougit fortement et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure.

- Hi...Hiwatari-kun.  
- Tu devrais faire plus attention Niwa-kun, tu sembles vraiment préoccupé en ce moment.

Daisuke baissa la tête, oh que oui il était préoccupé, et justement, par celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Des pas ce firent entendre et Hiwatari le lâcha.

- Daisuke, je te cherchais, Risa voudrait ton avis sur sa robe.

Riku le tira loin du garçon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, Daisuke qui peu de temps avant avait sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui, ne sentait plus à présent que le froid du couloir. Il le savait, il l'avait compris, son cœur ne battait pas pour les jumelles mais bien pour le beau et ténébreux Satoshi Hiwatari.

- " Tu sais que tu devrais lui en parler Dai, ça te ronge trop le moral. "  
- Et pour lui dire quoi Dark, que je l'aime, que je pense à lui tous les jours, toutes les nuits, que j'aime être en sa présence. Non, il se foutrait de ma gueule et en plus de cela, il ne pense qu'à une chose, te capturer. Alors laissons tomber tu veux.

Et sur ces mots, il arriva dans la salle où Risa regardait sa robe sous toutes les coutures. Il soupira, et oui, la vie était vraiment dure avec lui. Après avoir cru être amoureux d'elle, il avait cru en être de l'autre, et au finale, ce n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre, mais simplement celui qui voulait le plus le voir en cage, capturer le voleur qui était en lui. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance de voir un jour, son souhait devenir réalité.

Il rentra chez lui, las et fatigué de devoir jouer la comédie. Il sortait avec Riku mais aimait Satoshi. Que fallait il faire ? Casser avec la jumelle et se morfondre devant un amour impossible ? Peut être, au moins il n'aurait pas l'impression de jouer avec les sentiments de la jeune fille chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde.

Il poussa la porte de sa maison et sans faire réellement attention à ce qui se passait, il évita soigneusement chaque piège avant d'arriver devant sa chambre, d'y entrer et de se laisser tomber lourdement en arrière sur son lit, ayant prit bien soin avant d'envoyé son sac dans un coin. Il regarda le plafond sans vraiment le voir, à la place il se repassait les images de Satoshi, le moment où il l'avait rattrapé. Il avait fait ça avec tant de délicatesse, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'aidait.  
On toqua quelques coups à la porte et une tête appartenant à sa mère apparue.

- Dai, puis je te parler ?  
- Ouais m'man.

Elle entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils, elle tenait un tas de tissu dans ses bras mais elle avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire. Elle avait un regard sérieux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Daisuke la regarda mais sans vraiment faire attention à tout ça.

- Dai chéri, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi, mais je vois bien quand mon fils est mal.

Elle l'avait vu, oh que oui, elle le voyait dépérir de jour en jour, comme si un mal le rongeait de l'intérieure. Elle le savait en tant que mère et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que son seul et unique bébé ait quelque chose. Elle l'aimait tellement et elle savait que le fait qu'il reçoive Dark en lui, ne lui avait pas plus au début, mais ensuite, ça avait été, mais à force, à présent, cela devait peser sur son âme et conscience.

- Dai, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es pas bien avec la petite Riku, vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Nan nan maman, on ne s'est pas disputé, c'est juste que…Non…laisse tomber.

La mère de Daisuke releva un sourcil, elle ne laisserait pas son fils dans le besoin, elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Dark à l'intérieure, se demandait si parler des problèmes de Daisuke avec sa mère, n'irait pas mieux ensuite. Son hôte devrait le faire, cela le calmerait d'une part et d'une autre, elle était assez compréhensive pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi était amoureuse, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas voir que son fils se mourrait d'amour pour un garçon, qui plus est était celui qui voulait le capturer.

Il avait fait son choix et sans que Daisuke sans rende compte, Dark prit sa place. Et encore même une fois à l'intérieure, il ne vit pas le changement, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait en profiter, le jeune homme ayant baissé sa garde, il avait pu prendre place, mais une fois celui-ci revenu à la raison, il serait de nouveau enfermé sauf s'il résistait.

Madame Niwa fut surpris de voir Dark se retrouver devant elle, à la place du jeune rouquin qui était son fils. Mais le jeune homme avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire, il était sérieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Dark ?  
- Oui j'aimerais vous parler de Daisuke tant qu'il est, comment dire, dans ces pensées.  
- Oh je t'écoute.  
- Et bien, c'est que ce n'est pas facile à dire, voila. Si je vous disais que Dai est désespérément amoureux de quelqu'un mais que ce quelqu'un en question est inaccessible pour lui. Que lui conseillerez vous ?

La jeune femme se gratta la tête, épineux problème que voila, que faire dans ce cas. Son fils était amoureux mais ce n'était pas possible entre eux.

- Qui est cette jeune fille, cela serait peut être plus simple.

Dark rougit, mais ne pliait pas, il faisait ça pour Dai, sa mère avait le droit de savoir et surtout, il savait qu'elle serait de bon conseil.

- Le problème, c'est que justement, ce n'est pas une fille, ça aurait été nettement plus simple dans ce cas là, mais voila.

Il la vit rougir, puis bon nombre de sentiments passer dans ses yeux, passant de dégoût, à tristesse, puis de tristesse à compréhension pour finir sur tendresse pour son enfant.

- Est-ce sérieux au moins, parce que si ça devait être une passade…  
- Ça l'est plus que vous ne le pensez, il ne fait plus attention à rien, il semble constamment ailleurs, ne pense qu'à lui et se morfond de jour en jour. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je lui ai dis de ce lancer, mais il ne veut pas.  
- Là je le comprends, comment dire à la personne que l'on aime que c'est le cas, surtout quand tant de mœurs font entraves en plus à la chose. Il pourrait être mal considéré.  
- Oui, mais je suis sûr que les sentiments sont réciproques, tout dans sa manière de faire avec lui est là. Il est tendre, souriant, à l'écoute, il a même remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien.  
- Dans ce cas, qui est-ce, peut être cela vient de ça.

Dark allait lui dire quand la voix de Daisuke lui parvint, apparemment le répit était fini. Le rouquin reprenait ses esprits et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser continuer cette conversation.

- " Peut on savoir ce que tu fabriques encore Dark ? "  
- Moi je discutais avec ta mère.  
- " De mes soucis, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu allais lui balancer le nom de celui que j'aime. "  
- Ecoute Dai, elle te comprendra, elle t'aime que veux tu d'autres. Parles lui k'so, ouvre lui ton cœur.

La mère de Daisuke, comprit rapidement que son fils devait avoir reprit le fil de la conversation et que Dark se faisait passer un savon. Elle prit donc sur elle de tout arrêter là. Elle prit les mains du jeune homme et plongeant son regard dans celui du voleur, elle essaya de voir son fils.

- Ecoutes mon chéri, je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon fils, j'aimerais ne pas être laissé sur la touche vois-tu ?

Dark lui sourit et ferma les yeux, il jalousait Daisuke d'avoir une mère aussi gentille, il le jalousait et l'enviait pour ça. Sa mère était là pour lui, alors, il devait en profiter, tous les parents n'étaient pas comme elle. Il laissa la transformation s'effectuer, Daisuke ouvrit les yeux devant sa mère.

- " Ecoute là Dai, parles lui. "

Le jeune homme ferma de nouveau les yeux, repensant a tout ce qu'elle savait déjà, puis doucement, il se mit à faire confiance en Dark, en ses paroles. Oui, sa mère était là pour lui.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire maman, j'ai mal au cœur à chaque fois que je le vois, j'en peux plus d'être avec une alors que j'aime un autre. Je voudrais que tout soit si simple alors que ça ne l'est pas. J'aimerais qu'il cesse de voir en moi que la personne qui m'habite, je voudrais être pour lui moi-même. Est-ce dur d'être soi-même ? Est-ce dur de ce faire aimer pour soi et non pour un autre ?

Doucement et tendrement, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle avait peur d'entendre le nom de la personne si chère au cœur de son fils, mais cela lui ferait tellement du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche, de savoir de la bouche de son fils, le nom de celui qui lui avait voler son cœur.

- Je l'aime tellement maman, tellement.

Daisuke se mit à pleurer, pleurer et pleureur encore dans les bras de sa mère, il y était tellement bien, il avait tellement l'impression d'y être en sécurité. Il avait besoin d'être dorloté et rien d'autre.

- Je l'aime tant, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'un Hiwatari, de Satoshi Hiwatari, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas reçu un si gros choc que ça, elle s'en doutait presque, mais le ton désespéré de son fils avait tout changé. Elle passa une main apaisante dans son dos pour le calmer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de moment aussi intime avec son fils et elle était contente qu'il se soit, même forcé, confié à elle.  
Ils restèrent donc comme ça un long moment, Dark resta en retrait sachant pertinemment que ce moment était sacré. Daisuke se calma donc dans les bras de sa mère, et celle-ci resta assise tenant dans ses bras, son petit poussin qui finalement avait grandit trop vite.  
Daisuke fini par relever la tête vers sa mère. Celle-ci essuya ses pleures avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je ne dis pas que j'approuve totalement ton choix, je n'aime pas trop ce Satoshi Hiwatari, mais si tu l'aimes alors je veux bien t'aider à lui ravir son cœur. Après tout, je suis ta mère, il n'est pas dit que je laisserais mon fils seul.

Daisuke sourit, sa mère était et serait toujours la même, quelque soit ce qu'on lui apprendrait. Et il en était ravit.

- Allez on va lui faire comprendre à ton beau prince charmant que tu es l'homme de sa vie.

Ils se levèrent et avec le tas de tissu, elle commença à prendre les mesures pour lui faire un magnifique costume.

o

Le soir d'halloween était là, devant les portes s'était l'euphorie mais en même temps, toutes les mesures de sécurité étaient prises. Il y avait un garde pour chaque entrée, un à chaque coin de la salle, jamais ce joyaux ne s'envolerait sans qu'ils ne le voient, et pourtant, jusqu'à présent, aucune organisation quelque quel soit, n'avait empêché Dark de voler ce qu'il convoitait.

Hiwatari était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur dans le fond, il portait une chemise blanche à jabot et une grande cape noire, ses cheveux, sa peau pâle et son masque noir, cachait son visage. Sa posture et son aura calme, silencieuse et en même temps poignante, allaient parfaitement avec son costume de vampire. Il regardait la salle ainsi, détaillant les costumes de zombie, de citrouille ou autres, ainsi que sorcier, sorcière, princesse, loup garou, et autres déguisements stupides. En faite, il ne cherchait qu'une personne des yeux, et celle là, semblait introuvable.

Riku attendait avec Risa son cavalier, il était en retard. Daisuke aurait du être là depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le pressentiment que ce soir, elle ne danserait même pas une danse avec lui.

Daisuke avait été poussé entre sa mère qui ne cessait de lui répéter que ce soir il serait le plus beau et Dark qui lui répétait inlassablement, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux main, que c'était à lui de faire ses preuves, qu'il devait prendre sur lui et prouver que c'était un garçon, et qu'il portait bien dans son sang, celui des Niwa. Si bien qu'il avait prit une certaine assurance même s'il redoutait relativement beaucoup de se retrouver devant Hiwatari. Il entra dans le château, montrant son invitation et se laissant fouiller, de toute manière Dark n'avait besoin de rien pour voler, alors ils pouvaient toujours chercher, armes, ou autres, ils n'auraient rien.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle de la mairie, tout était magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion, des citrouilles, des bougies, tout. Il repéra Risa et Riku mais ne les rejoignit pas. A la place, il rajusta son chapeau de sorcier et alla se placer à la table pour prendre un verre.  
Tout le monde le regarda passer, sa mère c'était bien amusée, et lui avait vraiment fait un sale coup aussi. Il portait un grand chapeau de sorcier cachant ces cheveux roux/rouge. Seuls quelques mèches s'en échappaient, allant parfaitement avec le noir et la boucle argentée dessus. Ensuite, il portait un haut moulant, col roulé, toujours de la même couleur sans manche. Puis c'est là que ça avait buggué avec sa mère, il avait un mini short attaché comme le chapeau plus haut avec une petite boucle en argent. Sa cape noire au contour rouge flottait derrière lui, ses chaussures étaient un peu surélevées, et de grandes jambières montaient jusqu'à ces genoux, fermées aussi en haut par la même boucle.  
Il avait de la prestance comme ça, il se rappelait très bien être devenu tout rouge en se rendant compte de ce que sa mère avait fait, mais Dark lui avait assuré qu'il était craquant et que personne ne détournerait le regard de lui. Et Daisuke lui avait alors répliqué que s'il devait voler, alors, il avait plutôt intérêt à être discret. Mais le voleur lui avait répondu, que ce soir, discret ou pas, chacun repartirait avec son bien.

Daisuke avait un sac à dos qu'il avait déposé aux vestiaires où se trouvait d'autres vêtements pour Dark parce que pour le vol, il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir un truc trop court sur lui.

Le rouquin s'adossa à la table, un verre à la main, regardant autour de lui tous les invités, il reconnaissait derrière son loup la plus part de ces camarades d'écoles, leurs parents, et autres personnes de la ville venue faire la fête et surtout voir la petite merveille. Il porta le jus d'orange à ses lèvres, la tête ailleurs en examinant chaque recoin pour avoir une occasion de sortie après ce vol. Il repéra l'escalier du fond, la balustrade du balcon, les policiers dans chaque coin. Ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça.

Hiwatari avait repéré le nouvel arrivant qui attirait tant d'yeux sur lui, déguisement de sorcier plutôt étrange, un air un peu sûr de lui, il avait reconnu de par son regard le jeune Niwa, mais ce qui l'avait surpris c'est que sa timidité semblait avoir disparue ou alors c'était Dark qui l'y aidait. Ils préparaient sûrement leur coup. Il vit Riku et Risa venir à sa rencontre, elles ne devaient pas savoir qui c'était vu qu'elles semblaient essayer de trouver. Satoshi décida d'aller lui aussi à la rencontre de ce mystérieux inconnu qui ne l'était pas pour lui, vu qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

- Euh, excusez moi, on se connaît je crois ? Demanda Riku.  
- Peut être, peut être pas ? Répondit Daisuke d'une voix enjôleuse.

Dark était fier de lui, il avait bien retenu ses leçons. Il allait faire de son poussin un vrai homme, quelqu'un qui savait ce faire désirer, il voulait que Hiwatari n'est pas d'alternative.

- Puis-je ?

Daisuke releva la tête vers le jeune vampire qui lui tendait la main, il tomba sur le regard glace tant convoité. Dark le poussa un peu dans sa tête pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans un état limacien au possible. Daisuke lui tendit sa main gantée et se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

Riku se tourna vers Risa sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passait, elle était pourtant sûre que c'était un garçon alors pourquoi dansaient-ils ensemble si c'était le cas. Et puis le regard du vampire, elle le connaissait, c'était Hiwatari, mais dans ce cas qui était le jeune homme en face ?

Hiwatari mena la danse, entraînant Daisuke dans une valse tournant et virevoltant. Le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment convenu avec qui que ce soit de danser, alors tant bien que mal, il essaya de pas écraser les pieds de son partenaire.

- Joli déguisement Niwa-kun.  
- " Te laisse pas impressionné Dai, sinon je te jure que je te fais endurer je ne sais pas encore quoi pendant un bon mois et ta mère aura le droit au résumé de la soirée aussi. "

Daisuke pâlit et reprit son esprit du début, c'est-à-dire, dragueur au possible. Dans le fond Dark tentait de lui faire passer toute sa force, après tout en étant dans le même corps, ils pouvaient s'entraider.

- Le tien n'est pas mal non plus Hiwatari-kun.  
- Par contre, tu es un piètre danseur.

Le rouquin sourit et se rapprocha un peu du garçon qui normalement devait être en service. Et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de danse que je connais.

Devant l'audace du voleur, il sourit et murmura lui aussi.

- Dans ce cas, quel est ton type de danse ?

Daisuke fit un sourire énigmatique juste au moment où la musique douce de la valse changea pour une un peu plus disco. Il se colla carrément à lui, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif, voler le cœur de la personne devant lui.  
Personne ne s'attendrait à ça ce soir, deux voleurs dans une salle, deux objectifs, deux proies, qu'ils auraient tous les deux.

Hiwatari fut cette fois ci vraiment surpris de l'audace du jeune homme, lui qui était si timide, il avait là, l'assurance de celui qui allait avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher, ce n'était plus le Daisuke Niwa qu'il connaissait, mais il n'en était pas moins attiré par lui, même plus.

La danse fut sensuelle, leurs doigts enlacés, ils laissaient leur corps se muer l'un à l'autre dans une parfaite osmose. Hiwatari n'avait jamais dansé là-dessus, Daisuke non plus, et pourtant, ils laissaient la musique envahir leur sens et ainsi, ils faisaient abstraction du reste de la salle, pour ne se concentrer que sur eux, sur la chaleur s'échappant de leur corps.

- Tu ne voleras rien ce soir ?  
- Ah oui.

Daisuke passa ses bras autour du cou du commandant ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu te trompes, mais ce soir, je repartirais avec mes deux proies.  
- Deux ?  
- Oui.  
- Quelle est la deuxième ?  
- Ah ah, quelque chose que tu n'imagines même pas.

Doucement la musique commença à ralentir pour un slow, et c'est ainsi enlacé qu'ils restèrent sur la piste. Hiwatari ne comprenait pas les paroles du jeune rouquin, mais il fallait dire que le corps du garçon contre lui ne lui permettait pas de penser normalement. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, il se sentait bien avec lui, tellement bien.

Dark observait les changements, apparemment Hiwatari tombait petit à petit dans le piège tendu, il n'était pas insensible à Daisuke et c'est là-dessus que tout ce jouerait. Déconcentrer le commandant, voler son cœur, voler la pièce rare et unique, et s'évaporer comme les voleurs qu'ils étaient. Un plan parfait.

Le slow allait finir, c'était au tour de Dai de jouer, il fallait qu'il la fasse fine, il avança un peu son visage vers celui qu'il aimait tant. Il devait y aller, quitte ou double, l'horloge sonnerait bientôt les minuits, moment où la pièce serait montrée et la deuxième partie du plan débuterait.

Sans que son partenaire ne comprenne vraiment ce qui venait de ce passer, Daisuke posa ses lèvres sur celles qui l'attiraient tant. Le commandant n'en revenait pas, le rouquin l'embrassait. Il le regarda, il avait les yeux fermés et n'attendait qu'une chose, l'approbation de son vis-à-vis. Hiwatari ferma lui aussi les yeux et ouvrit doucement la bouche pour qu'une toute autre danse commence.  
Sensation de pur bonheur, nouveauté et en même temps envi de continuer, d'explorer, de connaître par cœur l'être aimé. Il avait réussit à lui voler un baiser, un instant de bonheur, il avait eut une partie de ce dont il avait tant rêvé, et la réalité était bien plus douce que le rêve. Tout était vrai, les mains du commandant descendaient un peu vers le bas de son dos, lui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux si soyeux de l'ange qu'il avait en face de lui, son ange de glace.

Les coups de l'horloge les ramenèrent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, assez brutalement peut être, mais avant même qu'Hiwatari ne comprenne ce qui venait vraiment de ce passer, le rouquin lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Le maire fit son annonce pour montrer son joyau, la musique avait été baissée et tous attendaient le bijou. Il apparu dans un coffret de velour, poser sur son coussin, le collier, du cristal, la valeur était inestimable, un chef d'œuvre, de l'art et en même temps, précieux par son aspect transparent et étincelant.

Tout le monde le regardait, Hiwatari attendait, il se reconnectait petit à petit à la réalité, la vraie, celle où normalement Dark devait venir, et voler ce collier. Et cela vint, les lumières d'un coup s'éteignirent, il y eut des cris, puis la lumière revint. Une jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident en disant « le collier, il a disparu ». Tout de suite le nom qui fut en bouche, fut celui de Dark, il était passé par là mais maintenant où était-il ?

- Regardez là.

Et en effet accoudé à la balustrade, il les regardait, habillé tout de noire, un loup sur le visage, ses cheveux libres comme l'air, une longue cape reposant sur ses épaules. Il était magnifique. Il leur offrit un magnifique sourire en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Et il disparu par la porte menant aux étages. Hiwatari se mit au centre, retirant lui aussi son masque, il prit les commandes.

- Tous à l'étage, cerné moi ce bâtiment, nous devons l'avoir.

Et sur ces mots il se rua en premier vers les étages, là ou avait disparu le jeune homme. Il s'était fait avoir, comme un bleu, ils s'étaient tous les deux bien amusés.  
Ils fouillèrent toutes les salles, et ne trouvèrent rien. Hiwatari se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où normalement on trouvait une baie vitrée avec un balcon, seulement les policiers ne montèrent pas si vite et vérifièrent les étages du dessous avant. Il entra et la porte se ferma derrière lui sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passa. La salle était sombre et seul les rayons de la lune filtrèrent au centre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et au sol on pouvait trouver un sac.

- Je sais que tu es là Dark, sort de là tout de suite.  
- Ne soit pas si agressif Hiwatari-Kun.

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant, non pas la voix de Dark mais bien celle de Daisuke. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quel jeu ils jouaient ensemble mais apparemment, il en était la victime.

- Tu trembles Satoshi.

Deux bras le prirent par la taille et deux lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

- Tu sais que tu sens bon.  
- A quoi joues tu Niwa ?  
- Je ne joue pas, je fais mon travail. Il me reste quelque chose à voler encore ce soir.

Hiwatari ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais le souffle chaud dans son cou, commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait tellement envi de Daisuke.  
Que venait il de dire ? Il avait envi du rouquin, il avait fallu que celui-ci joue avec sa sensibilité, et l'embrasse pour qu'il comprenne qu'il désirait le jeune garçon.

- Tu sais Satoshi, je suis amoureux de toi, mais toi, ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi ?

Une question, quelques mots, Hiwatari sonda le fond de son cœur et doucement fit passer le jeune homme devant lui, prenant de ses lèvres celles de son vis-à-vis.

- Il se pourrait que je le sois.

Il fit tomber le masque plongeant son regard dans ces deux orbes qui brillaient rien que pour lui. Ils avaient le temps, avant que la fouille n'arrive à son étage. Il avait le temps, le temps de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il l'allongea tout en l'embrassant sur la table de réunion, oui il l'aimait, il s'en rendait compte à présent, ce garçon à double facettes, l'attirait plus que tout. Lentement ses mains vinrent soulever le haut pour goûter à la peau si douce. Daisuke frissonna sur la table, ça allait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il se sentait si bien entre ses mains. Tous ses doutes étaient en train de s'envoler rien qu'à ce contact.

Il se prit donc au jeu de lui aussi vouloir plus, il dégrafa la cape du vampire qui tomba au sol, puis ce fut à la chemise d'être soulevé. Les lèvres ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant, quelque chose entre eux passait, le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Le commandant fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe nue pour passer ensuite défaire la boucle et glisser dans le short. Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de gémir, complètement à la merci du garçon. Hiwatari sourit de plus bel en le voyant réagir ainsi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant se s'abaisser vers la source de plaisir. Daisuke ne comprit pas ce qui se passa, se sentant juste desserré et ensuite envahit par une foule de sensations. C'était chaud, c'était humide, c'était bon.

Satoshi n'avait jamais fait ça, et pourtant sur le coup, il voulait avoir le jeune homme à sa merci, il voulait l'entendre le supplier, il l'avait aguiché toute la soirée, c'était son tour de mener la danse et apparemment il tenait le bon bout. Il y eut un long râle de soulagement avant qu'il ne remonte vers le visage de son amant. Il haletait, la lune jouant avec la couleur de sa peau. Il était beau, pour lui il l'était plus que tout. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi petit voleur, je le suis vraiment.

Daisuke sourit avant de lui caresser la joue de sa main, il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite, il voulait que leur relation soit épanouissante. Il tira Satoshi à lui et l'embrassa, le commandant ce releva tenant accrocher à son cou, le rouquin en mode Koala qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai gagné.

Il descendit de son torse pour remettre correctement ses vêtements. Satoshi se rhabilla rapidement voulant comprendre ce dont parlait le rouquin. Il allait le lui demander, juste au moment où des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Par là, j'ai entendu du bruit.

Daisuke remit son masque, et son chapeau afin de cacher sa couleur de cheveux. Il recula rapidement vers la balustrade. With apparu près de lui pour devenir de belles ailes noires dans son dos. Ainsi assis, son sac à la main, il regardait sa victime.

- Je t'ai eu Satoshi Hiwatari, je t'avais dit que je repartirais avec deux proies, la première le collier et la seconde, ton cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et d'un bref mouvement de la main, il lui fit un signe d'au revoir et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour partir ensuite en volant. Personne ne comprit vraiment comment cela ce faisait que le premier et le second voleur soit différent, mais une chose était sûr, il leur avait encore filé entre les doigts si bien entendu que ce soit la seule et même personne.

Hiwatari était resté un moment, venant de comprendre dans quoi il était tombé. Il s'était fait voler son cœur par un ange aux ailes noires. Il resserra sa main sur l'une des plumes.

o

Daisuke rentra chez lui heureux, Dark tout autant. La mère du rouquin n'eut même pas besoin de demander, le regard de son fils, ainsi que son sourire béat parlaient pour lui. Il avait réussit, il avait encore une fois remplit sa mission mais en plus de cela, il avait comblé un vide dans son cœur.

o

Le vol du collier fit la Une des journaux de la ville, et à l'école, on ne parlait plus que de ça, et de l'étrange sorcier qui avait été là.

Daisuke arriva la tête complètement ailleurs, il repensait à sa nuit, enfin à ce qui c'était passé. Il ne vit pas Riku se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Daisuke Niwa où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu bêtement moi.  
- Ah, excuse-moi.

Il voulu avancer mais elle lui barrait toujours la route. Apparemment, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Mais sa proie apparue au bout du couloir, avec un sourire espiègle digne de Dark, il la contourna et alla s'adosser au mur.

- Hiwatari-kun.

Satoshi se tourna vers lui, le rouquin souriait, il lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu as peut être gagné cette manche Dai-kun, mais tu n'auras pas la suivante.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oh que oui.

Il posa ses mains à plats de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

- Tu as peut être eu ce que tu voulais, mais moi j'ai eu un avant goût que j'ai hâte d'approfondir un peu plus.

Daisuke rougit mais sourit de plus belle.

- Je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu veux parler.

Hiwatari fit un sourire sadique et s'approcha assez prêt du visage de l'adolescent pour bifurquer vers l'oreille.

- Je parle de ce charmant début de nuit.

La jolie teinte rouge s'accentua, Satoshi se pencha sur le côté et déposant un baiser sur chaque pommette, il finit par prendre possession de ses lèvres qui l'avaient tellement narguées.

Riku qui regardait la scène, resta bouche bée, comme la plus part des élèves. On ne pouvait sentir aucune honte de le faire devant témoin, juste de la provocation. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Daisuke regarda la jeune fille et lui offrit un charmant sourire espiègle avant de prendre la main de son amant et de le tirer vers la classe.

Ce sourire, cette sensation, elle comprit, le garçon de la soirée, c'était Daisuke.

**FIN.**

Et voila, un nouvel OS et sûrement le dernier pour ce fandom. Un petit lime très léger rien de plus rien de moins.  
En espérant que cela vous aura plu.  
Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes.

**Kisu**


End file.
